Isn't It Wonderful?
by just.another.story-xxo
Summary: [YxT] Tidus is back. Yuna spends a night on the beach with him. Please read. You won't be disappointed. [OneShot]


**Title:** **Isn't It Wonderful?**

**Writer: xdeathxbyxlovex**

**Summary: Tidus is back. Yuna spends a night on the beach with him.**

**Song: Suteki Da Ne (English version)**

**Artist: Nobuo Uematsu**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the song or characters. But I sooo want them!!!**

_

* * *

_

_The wind, like a heart that swam in the accumulated words _

_The clouds, a voice that was shot into the holding future_

**x x**

Yuna sat in Tidus' arms, enjoying the feeling of his flesh on hers. She rubbed her hand up and down his leg which was extended down her side. The sun had begun to set but it still warmed their faces. Tidus bent his head slightly and softly kissed Yuna's shoulder. Once his lips left her skin, she sighed quietly, making Tidus smile slightly.

"It's good to be back," he whispered in her ear.

"It's good to have you back," she responded, her hand resting on his knee.

**x x**

_The moon, a shaking heart in an unsteady mirror_

_The stars, gentle tears in an overflowing stream_

**x x**

Yuna turned her attention to the sea. Small waves were crashing gently against the shore. She put her free hand on Tidus' arm, which was across her neck. Tidus looked at her before gazing at the sea. Yuna closed her eyes as the wind gently pulled at her hair. Tidus' attention was pulled up to the sky. It was streaked with different colours. Red, purple and orange were a few of them.

"They told me you wouldn't come back," Yuna whispered. To hear those words from his love's lips made Tidus' heart ache.

"They were wrong," he said softly, tucking Yuna's hair behind her ear. He noticed a smile grace her lips for a brief second before the corners of her mouth turned downwards again.

"I'm not the girl I was." Tidus nuzzled her cheek.

"Your not. You're more beautiful, more intelligent, more than I could of ever thought possible. You're a _woman_ now, Yuna. You might have changed but something hasn't." Yuna turned her face slightly, feeling Tidus' breath on her cheek.

**x x**

_Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands_

_I do so want to go,_

**x x**

Yuna opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. The sun had set now, but the Besaidian summer kept the night air warm. Small stars started appearing in the night sky. She turned her face to the side so she could look at her love from the corner of her eye. Her hand gently squeezed his arm. Tidus looked in to her bi-coloured eyes.

"Our love hasn't changed." Yuna's eyes filled with tears and Tidus pulled their bodies closer together. His lips captured hers in a sweet kiss. Yuna's eyes fluttered closed.

**x x**

_To your city, your house, into your arms._

_That heart, _

**x x**

They broke apart, Yuna leaning on Tidus, her eyes still closed. Tidus silently studied her angelic face. She smiled slightly and looked down, opening her eyes. She giggled softly before speaking.

"I just had a feeling of déjà vu." Tidus laughed quietly.

"Now you know I'm not lying."

**x x**

_held within your body_

_In those confusing nights_

**x x**

Yuna was slightly confused.

"I never said you were lying."

"Ah, but you thought it."

"You don't know what I was thinking."

"Of course I can. I'm psychic." Yuna giggled, pushing herself away from Tidus and spinning on her heel to face him.

"Now you're the one that's lying!" Tidus pushed himself off the sand, but by the time he was standing, Yuna was running down the beach.

**x x**

_I dream_

_The wind, its halting words are a gentle illusion_

**x x**

Tidus chased Yuna all the way up the beach. When he was close enough, he leapt of the sand, wrapping his arms around her waist and turning so he was the one who took the fall. Yuna struggled in his arms, but he held her firmly against his chest. Eventually, she sighed and gave up.

**x x**

_The clouds, the broken future like a distant voice_

_The moon, a heart flowing in the clouded mirror_

**x x**

"You're a lot more energetic."

"It's to keep you on your toes, mister."

"I shall be more aware next time."

"Wanna go for a swim?"

"That's random."

"Fine. You stay here, but I'm going swimming." Yuna freed herself from Tidus' arms and stood. She slowly undressed, leaving her standing in front of Tidus in nothing but her underwear.

**x x**

_The stars, broken and swaying, like tears unable to be hidden._

_Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands_

**x x**

"Brave. So incredibly brave," Tidus muttered, making Yuna smirk.

"I'll race ya!" Yuna challenged, darting off to the sea.

"That's cheating!" Tidus called, jumping to his feet and racing after her. Once Yuna was in deep enough, she dived under the water, closely followed by Tidus. She swam away from him, darting in different directions, under the water. However, Tidus happened to be faster and caught up with her easily. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to swim upwards, breaking free from the waters grip. Yuna gasped as the warm air hit her face.

"You're too fast."

"You're too slow."

**x x**

_I do so want to go,_

_To your city, your house, into your arms._

**x x**

Yuna turned around in his arms and – with Tidus' help – wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hair fell forwards, brushing Tidus' face. Their lips were a inch apart.

"I missed you," Yuna whispered.

"I missed you too," Tidus responded.

**x x**

_That face,_

_A soft touch,_

**x x**

Yuna tried not to question. He had said it in a way. She gently leaned forward and brushed her lips against his.

"You heard me before you disappeared, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yuna," Tidus paused as Yuna put her hands on his cheeks, gently pulling his face closer to hers, "Since the moment I first saw you, I knew I loved you." Yuna pulled Tidus' face to hers so their lips touched. All that night, they stayed in the water. Talking mostly. As the sun started to rise, they walked back into the village, hand-in-hand like any couple would.

For once, Yuna's dream had come true: Tidus was back and he loved her.

**x x**

_Dissolving into morning,_

_I dream._

**x x**


End file.
